


Accidentally Smitten

by FantasyQueer



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: I'll tag more as it comes up i guess, Slow Burn, flowerscouts, i don't really know where im going with this fully, idk yet we'll see, really everyone is there but im not gonna tag everyone, the nikki/sasha doesn't happen for a bit, there might be same maxpres, this focuses mostly on sasha, uhh what do i tag, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyQueer/pseuds/FantasyQueer
Summary: When there's a malfunction at the Flowerscouts' camp, the girls are forced to stay at Camp Campbell until further notice(Rated T for language)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short, but I just needed to set shiz up for the next chapters
> 
> no proof reading we die like men

“I can’t believe we’re stuck at this stupid fucking camp for, like, over a week.” Glaring around Camp Campbell, Sasha sighed. “This poor excuse for a camp is full of freaks.”

You see, there was a “malfunction” with some of the flowerscouts tech (definitely not due to Neil trying to steal their wifi) and rather than sending the girls home, the flowerscouts would be spending their time at Camp Campbell while things were being repaired. 

When sudden loud shouts coming from behind her interrupted her thoughts, Sasha whipped around to see what all the commotions was. Tabii was clung to Neil’s arm, both her and the aforementioned boy yelling for two completely different reasons. Erin was currently trying to pry Tabii off of her gross crush, and looked like she definitely would need some help with that. Tabii may not be very strong, like, at all, but when it comes to Neil… Oh boy.

With a groan, Sasha reluctantly moved to help out her friends, when suddenly a body crashed into her, knocking them both to the ground.

“Jesus christ Nikki, don’t fucking tackle the flowerscouts, they literally just got here.” Yelled one of the counselors, Grace? Glenn? Something like that, though Sasha.

Before Sasha could say anything Nikki jumped back up, not bothering to help Sasha to her feet and running off. Brushing herself off with a groan, Sasha clenched her teeth. Just thinking about being stuck around all these idiots was giving her a headache. 

The other counselor, David, Sasha thinks, calls for everyone to meet around the campfire, managing to quiet down the campers for at least a few seconds. Rolling her eyes, Sasha made her way towards the campfire. A least they have some empty tents for them to stay in. Who knows what she’d do if she had to fucking sleep near any Campbell campers. God, that’d be a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Well fuck.

After David managed to quiet everyone down he sent everyone to the tents. Erin, Tabii, and Sasha all went into a single tent, planning on sharing like they did at their camp, but when they got there they realized there were only two beds. The three girls started to argue over who would have to sleep in another tent, and eventually decided on using rock paper scissors. Best two of three.

First round was a draw, but first and Second round Erin and Tabii both ended up playing the same thing, beating Sasha each time. Sasha was out. The three girls shared a quick hug before Sasha left.

After stopping by basically all the other tents, (well, aside from the ones the Campbell campers were in) Sasha couldn’t manage to find a single one that wasn’t already occupied. With a sigh, Sasha knocked on the door to the counselors’ cabin, unsure of what else to do. Not even a full day of being at this garbage fire camp and she was already losing it. Sasha briefly considered squeezing into either Tabii or Erin’s bed, but she ultimately decided against it. The beds were small enough already, having to share with someone else would be a pain. Besides, if all the tents are full, then maybe she would get to sleep in the counselors’ cabin. Their beds have got to be a million times better than those piles of crap the others sleep on.

One of the counselors Sasha remembered was named Gwen answered the door. It looked like she just woke up, which would make sense considering how exhausted she looked when the flowerscouts first arrived.

Sasha quickly explained to her that all the tents were filled, and Gwen, with a sigh, got a clipboard off the desk by the door.

“Did any of you flowerscouts end up sharing a tent with our campers?” Gwen asked, running a hand through her hair.

“Ew, no way.” Sasha responded, looking up from her freshly manicured nails. “Why would anyone want to room with any of them.”

The counselor pinched the bridge of her nose as she leaned against the doorframe before pointing towards one of the tents. “That one’s got an empty bed.” Gwen yawned, “Night.” 

Before Sasha could say anything Gwen had already shut the door. 

Knowing the counselor wasn’t likely to open the door again Sasha made her way to the tent Gwen had pointed her towards. The tent wasn’t in the best shape, though not the worst either, which says a lot considering how it looked. There were quite a few rips and tears in the sides of the tent, as well as mud stains everywhere. One of the stains looked like it may be blood, but Sasha chose to blame it on the lack of lighting. The tent probably belonged to one of the Campbell campers. Hopefully not that ginger kid. He was carrying around a knife when they arrived. God, please please please be that Ered girl, at least she seems sane. With a deep breath, she opened to flap of the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!! I wonder who that tent belongs to?!?? :O What a mystery!


	3. Update

It's been nearly a year since I worked on this and man I am so sorry. But! I'm suddenly in the mood to work on it again! Though rereading this I really could have done better, so I'm going to rewrite what little I had done, haha. I'll post a link to the new version once it's posted!


End file.
